


In Pursuit Of Your Deepest Urge...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley finally sleeps with her Phantom...AU as heck.





	In Pursuit Of Your Deepest Urge...

“I have brought you,  
That our passions  
May fuse and merge -   
In your mind  
You've already  
Succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defences,  
Completely succumbed to me -  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts...”

Shirley knows she is shivering even as she allows herself to relax into the Phantom’s touch, allowing herself to be undressed, the slow, seductive way she was undressed telling her that she won’t regret it. 

She knows the Phantom’s words are right, she has succumbed to her. 

“I have come here,  
Hardly knowing  
The reason why...  
In my mind,  
I've already  
Imagined our  
Bodies entwining,  
Defenceless and silent -  
And now I am  
Here with you:  
No second thoughts...”

She responds honestly, unable to hide the husky tone to her voice, the feel of the Phantom’s lips at her neck and shoulder relaxing her even as she let herself be lead to the bed, settling easily, her eyes slipping closed until the Phantom settles over her, breathing words into her skin. 

“Our passion-play has now, at last begun...”

Shirley shivers at the words, letting the Phantom claim her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. The kiss deepens even as she shifts to open her legs, letting Phantom see her in all of her needy passion. She is aching for Phantom now, seeking more than she ever imagined. 

Phantom tastes her lips, drawing a moan even as she feels hands cup, tease, then caress her breasts before she feels the hand slip lower, taking full possession of every inch of skin. She is openly panting. 

The touch against her clit is light, but demanding and she bucks, emitting a soft gasp, letting Phantom take her entirely, her body clenching just slightly around the Phantom’s fingers. She can feel Phantom smile against her lips and shivers. 

The pace is soft but firm, demanding but kind, and gives her no way back. She is truly past the point of no return and, when she does finally come undone, it’s near impossible to stop her tears. It’s rare to be wanted so openly. Phantom kisses her again, curling around her to kiss her time and again, hands skimming over her body, one arm locking around her waist, the other in her hair, letting her cry. 

“Shhh, Angel... Shhh now.”

She is softer now, tender even as she lets the woman still against her, kissing her tenderly. 

“Sleep now Angel.”


End file.
